bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfin
Elfin is a frog-like humanoid Bakugan who is Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description She can change attributes to gain an advantage during battle. She protects the Bakugan in the forest from the Vexos. She can shoot arrows out of her fingers. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elfin tested Marucho to prove he is a worthy partner. At first, she and Marucho don't get along, but when they battle together and defeat Mylene Pharaoh, she realizes that Marucho is stronger than he looks. Elfin agrees to become his partner, at least for the time being. She seems to care quite a bit about appearance, telling Marucho that her ideal Brawler partner should look his best and be in good shape. Also, when she battles, like Preyas, she can change her Attribute. So far the only Attributes she changed seen on anime were Darkus and Ventus. Elfin reveals she had a parasol from keeping in the desert with Marucho (seen in episode 14). In Episode 14, Elfin lost a brawl against Mega Brontes and Volt due to the ability Aurora Dimension, but she was not taken due to the power level difference only being 400 Gs. It is revealed that she knew Preyas before he was captured by the Vestals. She has a crush on him, since she says that it was "love at first sight" when she first met him. Also, Elfin's voice changed in episode 22. Elfin tags with Ingram to battle Hades and Elico, in episode 23 they win. In episode 25, Elfin along with Ingram and Thunder Wilda almost crack the code to free Gorem, Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas, and Hydranoid. Elfin trips and accidentally cracks the code in episode 26. Then Elfin, Ingram and Wilda dance in a ring saying: Elfin: "I'm a genius!" Ingram: "Yes you are!" Wilda: "Victory!" In episode 26, she and Preyas fight over who's Marucho's Guardian Bakugan, Marucho resolves their argument by letting both of them be his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 27, Elfin evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving thier Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Elfin gained Frosch's Attribute Energy, and evolved to Minx Elfin. ; Ability Cards * Wing Mercury: Adds 200 Gs to Elfin. (Ventus) * Twin Back: Any G-Power taken from Elfin is returned doubled. (Darkus) * Moon Rainbow: Transfers 200 Gs from the oponent to Elfin. (Darkus) * Delta Marine Snow: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities for short time. * Subterra Reaction: Changes opponent's attribute to Subterra. * Shooting Stardust: Transfers 200 Gs from the oponent to Elfin. * Blue Shield: Nullifies opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Elfin. * Jamming Out: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) Game Elfin was released in all Attributes as a G power and Attribute Change Bakugan. Trivia * Elfin has some strange personality quirks as when she finishes off a Bakugan, she will strike a pose very similar to the one of Sailor Moon. Her look (Particularly her "hair" formed from the eyes of the frog head) also resembles the character. * She will also say "Sun, wind, and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear!" * Along with Preyas, Elfin is fully animated and her mouth moves when she talks. * In the Anime she has five fingers, while in the game she has three. Gallery Anime File:Elfin_Ball.jpg|Elfin in Ball Form File:Elfin_Anime.jpg|Aquos Elfin in Bakugan Form File:elfin.png|Elfin File:Elfin_Lounging.jpg|Elfin Lounging File:Ventus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Ventus Elfin in ball Form File:Ventus_Elfin.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Elfin_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Darkus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Darkus Elfin in ball form File:Darkus_Elfin.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:NV_episode_capture_14_1.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:Elfin_Pose.jpg|Elfin's Salior Moon pose when she uses Moon Rainbow. File:eenn.jpg|Elfin scanned by Gauntlet File:Elfin_Screen.jpg|Elfin in the Intermission screen File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Game File:Elfin.jpg|Haos Elfin File:Bakugan Combat set.jpg|Packaged Ventus Elfin File:SpecialAttack_ChangeElfin_Subterra_02.jpg|Subterra Elfin File:Aquos_Elfin.jpg| File:Translucent_Aquos_Elfin.jpg| File:BK PD Card372.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles